The present invention relates to furniture, and in particular to a vertically adjustable leg construction therefor.
Vertically adjustable furniture units, such as worksurfaces, computer stands, etc. are particularly advantageous where an optimum worksurface level may vary. For example, it may be desirable for an engineer or technical worker to do some work while sitting and other work while standing. Many devices have been designed for vertical adjustability, however improvements are desired in the simplicity, utility, and safety of the vertically adjustable mechanism while still maintaining aesthetics.